Relena's Interesting Discovery
by Takutomo no Miko
Summary: Relena finds out!!.... And then someone else says he likes her.


_Okay!I DO NOT OWN! Gundam Wing! I'm not that good of a drawer that could draw Heero and Duo and all the Kawaii Gundam Wing Boy's So therefore I DO NOT OWN! Gundam Wing...Thanks Z for giving me the Idea for this Fan Fic! and your help! You're the Coolest! I DO NOT OWN! Gundam Wing Just though I would tell you guys again! ^_^ Please enjoy._

"Relena's Interesting Discovery"  
By: ServoMoon! 

=*=*=*=*= 

Wufei: Heero! You're a Jerk! 

Heero: Why is that? 

Wufei: I could just kill you! You're being a jerk to Relena! 

Heero: It's not my fault Relena is stalking me. 

Wufei: hits Heero YOU ARE A JERK! 

Duo: Wufei what's wrong with you? Why are you hitting Heero? 

Wufei: yells HE'S A JERK! That's why! LITTLE- goes on 

Duo: Oh, okay. 

Heero: Like I said, It's not my fault Relena is stalking me. 

Wufei: Maybe someone needs to kill you! 

Wufei storms out, still ticked off. 

Trowa: ........... 

Heero: What's got in to him? 

Duo: What's gotten into who? Wu-chan? 

Heero: ...Yeah! 

Duo: I don't know. 

Trowa: ........ 

Quatre: Trowa? Would you You help me with some parts of my Gundam?^_~ 

Trowa:^_^ Sure... 

Quatre and Trowa walk out of the room leaving Duo and Heero there. 

Duo: Heero? You're cute! 

Heero: I..really like how you have your hair today. 

Duo: ^_~ Oh really? Heero! You're pretty! 

Heero: You're so pretty too! I love your hair! 

Heero and Duo starts to kiss each other. 

=*=*=*=*= 

Back to Quatre and Trowa. A car drives up and Relena get's out of it. 

Quatre: Oh! Hello Ms. Relena. 

Relena: Hello Quatre, Trowa! Is Heero here? 

Quatre: Yeah! He's inside. 

Trowa: Don't ask me what he's doing. 

Quatre and Relena look over at Trowa. 

Trowa: What! 

Relena: Oh nothing.. So where are you guys going? 

Quatre: Trowa is going to help me out some parts on my Gundam. ^_~ 

Relena: That's good I hope you guys do well on it. 

Trowa: ...... 

Relena: Well I better go and see Heero.. It was nice talking to you.. 

Quatre: Same to you, bye Relena. 

Trowa: Bye. 

Trowa and Quatre walk away to where their Gundam is. Relena walks inside to where Duo and Heero are. 

Back to Heero and Duo. 

Heero: *_* Oh Duo you're so pretty! 

Duo: *_* OH! Heero you're so pretty! 

Heero and Duo start to kiss each other then Relena walks in. 

Relena: O_O Heero? 

Duo: not noticing Relena I love you Heero! 

Heero: also I love you too Duo! 

Relena:!_! Heero! 

=*=*=*=*= 

Relena runs outside and run's into Wufei. Wufei see's Relena crying and go after her. 

Wufei: yells RELENA! 

Relena:;_; Oh Wufei, I didn't even see you there. 

Wufei: What's wrong Relena? Did something happen? 

Relena:!_! He...Heero? Heero...is ki...kissing Duo! 

Wufei: WHAT????!!!!?????!!!!?????!!!!??? 

Relena:;_;...H...heero! Heero! Heeeeero! Heero!! 

Wufei:yells SHUT UP! HEERO IS JUST A JERK! AND A FREAK! 

Relena:;_; But Heero is the only person I really loved.. 

Wufei: Forget about him! There are other guys that might actually like you, unlike Heero, so don't worry. 

Relena:;_; There are no guys that like me. 

Wufei: I like You! 

Relena:O_O? You do? 

Wufei: Yes... Relena-san, why don't you just go out with me and forget that jerk Heero? 

Relena: Wh-what?! You're asking me out?! 

Wufei: What else did it sounds like woman?! 

Relena: Well... 

Wufei: ........................ Maybe I shouldn't have asked! 

Wufei starts to walk off. 

Relena: Wait! 

Wufei: ? 

Relena: Of course! I'd love to... Wufei.. 

=*=*=*=*= 

Back with Heero and Duo. 

Heero: Did you hear something? 

Duo: No, nothing, why? 

Heero: Oh never mind.. Why don't we go work on our Gundam. 

Duo: Yeah....But Heero! Don't take any of my parts anymore! 

Heero: Oh you you like it when I do that.. 

Duo: Oh no I don't! 

Heero: Oh Duo, come on....You're so pretty! 

Duo: Awww... 

Duo and Heero start to kiss again.. Then they walk to where they have their Gundams.. then walk over to the door and hear something. 

Duo: Do you hear that? 

Heero: Yeah.... 

Duo and Heero open the door and see Trowa and Quatre on the floor kissing each other and other things too.. 

Trowa: OH Quatre! 

Quatre: OH! TROWA! I LOVE YOU! 

Trowa: LITTLE ONE...AH...YOUR SO PRETTY! 

Quatre: TROWA GIVE ME MORE! 

Trowa:^_^!!!!!!!!!!! 

Heero/Duo: @_@ 

Heero and Duo walk out of the room still hearing Trowa and Quatre. 

Heero: @_@ 

Duo: Well they're having fun! 

Heero: Oh Duo! I love you and you're so pretty! I love your hair! 

Duo: AWWW! And you're so pretty! I love you too! 

Duo and Heero starts to kiss each other and then they start doing some other things... 

=*=*=*=*= 

That Night.. 

Wufei: I hope Relena likes where we are going to go...I bet that jerk Heero wouldn't take her any where nice. 

Wufei is walking over to Relena house then he sees a falling Star. 

Wufei: ^_^ What a nice night.. 

Wufei is at Relena house. He rings the doorbell. Someone comes to the door and opens it. 

Mr.: Welcome Young man Relena is upstairs and well be down in a minute please make yourself at home. 

Wufei: Thank you. 

Relena walks down and sees Wufei. 

Relena: Hello Wufei. 

Wufei:O_OWOW! YOU'RE SO PRETTY!....Ummm...I mean Hello! Are you ready? Should we go? 

Relena: ^_^ Yes. 

Wufei and Relena walks out and go to this nice restaurant. 

Relena: This is a nice. 

Wufei; Yes, one of my favorites places to go. 

Relena: ^_^ I'll bet! 

Later, Wufei and Relena get done with dinner. 

Wufei: Would you like to go a park? 

Relena: Of course.. 

Wufei and Relena walk over to a park and sit down. They both look up at the stars. 

Wufei:...Um... Nice night huh? 

Relena: Yeah... 

Wufei: You look so great... and pretty in that dress.. 

Relena: Thank you.. 

Relena and Wufei see a falling star. 

Relena: Wow! I should make a wish.. But what? 

Wufei: Wow... You're so pretty! 

Relena: ^_^ Really? 

Wufei: Yes! 

Wufei and Relena starts to kiss under the moonlight... 

=*=*=*=*= 

THE END! 


End file.
